


Safe Harbor

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin needs to find a way to lose control. Obi-Wan volunteers to help him. Pure smut and light bondage.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin is suffering. And his Master doesn’t know why. Well, he has a guess. The amount of pressure the Council has been putting on the young man is immense. He’s expected to speak in front of the Senate, to complete every mission, often with holocameras following, lest the media start discussing how “weak” the Chosen One looks. As the war escalates, Anakin has no time for friends, hobbies, or anything except missions and keeping up appearances. Over the past month it’s gotten worse.

Where stress is to be expected, Obi-Wan can feel his padawan’s thoughts becoming darker. He sneaks out more, both at the Temple and in the field. Obi-Wan wants to give him his privacy but he’s worried. They’re on Coruscant, giving a mission report and then heading back out into the thick of it. The assignment on Mandalore had gone well. Obi-Wan was always happy to see the Duchess, except this time she’d expected more than flirting. He was a Jedi and he hadn’t meant to lead her on like that. He found her attractive and could have justified a sexual encounter had emotions not been involved by either party. But he had a padawan to look out for, a war to fight. It wasn’t going to happen. Anakin had seemed in a particularly black mood. He’d been entirely silent during the Council report which didn’t sit well with Obi-Wan for a few reasons, but he was struggling to articulate them. 

When he’d seen the young man heading towards one of the side entrances of the Temple and not their rooms, he’d decided he couldn’t be in the dark about what was going on any longer. He wouldn’t intrude, but he had a gnawing sensation in his stomach, a need to make sure that whatever Anakin was doing, he was being safe. 

Which was how he found himself descending into the lower levels of Coruscant. Past seedy bars and deathstick dealers. Finally Anakin, in his civilian clothes, entered a particularly run down looking establishment. He took a seat at the bar and Obi-Wan took a seat at a shadowed corner table in the back. Looking around, it seemed the bar catered to same-gendered partners. Which wasn’t out of the ordinary. There were plenty of less-seedy bars on the upper levels that did the same. Most of the patrons looked male but there were women as well. Obi-Wan ordered a mild beer and watched as his apprentice downed his second shot of liquor. 

There seemed to be rooms in the back of the club where a few couples were entering or leaving. Those leaving looking particularly disheveled. If sex was what Anakin was after then that wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t forbidden as long as there wasn’t attachment. And all younglings were taught about safer sex practices. Anakin was twenty three and nearing the end of his time as a padawan. A thought which caused a painful clench in Obi-Wan’s chest, but it was the natural course of things. He had mentored the boy into a competent, skilled, handsome Jedi. Wait, no. He wasn’t supposed to think of Anakin as handsome. Well, objectively-he cut that train short immediately and watched Anakin take a third shot. 

Obi-Wan was considering leaving when someone approached Anakin. A tall Zabrak male with dark green face tattoos. He ordered another drink for Anakin as his padawan gave the man an appreciative once over. He should be leaving now, but something told him to stay. The Zabrak put his arm around Anakin, then used his other hand to tip the shot into the young man’s mouth. Once Anakin had swallowed, the man’s hand increased pressure, hard enough to leave a bruise. Every instinct Obi-Wan had screamed at him to get between this man and Anakin. Which he did. Standing and quickly approaching the bar, Obi-Wan grasped the Zabrak’s arm and twisted it painfully, sending him stumbling back several steps. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Come on, we’re leaving. Now.”

“Instead of relieved Anakin was furious. “You can’t just order me around like that! That was none of your business! Now I can never come here again!” The younger man’s ice blue eyes were darkened with anger. 

“For defending you against some brute who was choking you in the middle of a bar? We’re leaving.” He dumped a few credits on the table and urged his apprentice out into the street. 

“Force, what were you even doing in there?” Obi-Wan wasn’t angry, but he was becoming very, very concerned about his padawan. He expected the kind of emotional shut down he typically got from Anakin, but was surprised at the response. 

“Not here. And not at the Temple. There’s a diner not far. We can talk there.” Obi-Wan nodded and the set off at Anakin’s pace. 

The diner was decent enough for a lower rim place. The waiter seemed to recognize Anakin. Not The Hero With No Fear Anakin, but as a young man who was a friendly face. They placed their orders and Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look that clearly said, ‘so talk.’

Taking a deep breath, Anakin started. “There’s so much pressure, and it never stops. If I’m in the field then I’m worried about not dying, you not dying, clones not dying and missions being achieved ‘within parameters’. (Obi-Wan didn’t need the air quotes to know he was imitating Mace.) And at the Temple it’s almost worse. ‘Anakin make a speech, Anakin, what do you think of the holovids of your missions being used as recruitment propaganda?” He lowered his head onto his arms, the slowly lifted it up again. “And the Council doesn’t trust me. I’m just...I’m a weapon for them. A figurehead. And my focus is shot. I can barely get through a ‘saber training session or fix a droid lately. I’m exhausted and wired all at once, all the time.”

Obi-Wan hadn’t known his apprentice had felt this way for apparently some time. He reached out a hand over the young man’s wrist and squeezed gently. “Those are all valid concerns. I’m sorry you feel this way but glad you told me. Still, why the bar?”

Anakin flushed. “Um, you might have noticed, it’s a particular kind of bar.” 

“Same gender partners are hardly out of the norm.” Obi-Wan said, not getting the point. 

Anakin turned even redder. “It’s not just the same gender issue. It’s um, a specific kind of sex.” Obi-Wan crushed the thought that his padawan’s blush was charming. 

“I’m not sure I follow.” He said half out of curiosity, and half out of wanting to tease Anakin a bit more. 

“The rooms. The ones in the back. That’s what the bar is really about.” Anakin was going to die of mortification. Obi-Wan merely quirked an eyebrow, sipping his tea. 

“Bondage, Obi-Wan. It’s a club for BDSM.” Obi-Wan choking on his own tea was almost worth it. 

“You-Oh, I suppose I just hadn’t imagined...But it didn’t seem very safe.”

“No, but I can’t risk being seen at some high end establishments that keeps records of consent contracts. So I thought I’d try my hand at not being noticed. Seems that Zabrak noticed. But honestly, he did scare me. I get why consent contracts and consultations are so important now.”

Obi-Wan was struck by a realization. “So you’ve never had a partner for this?”

Anakin flushed again. “No, I mean, ideally I want someone who I trust with my physical safety and consent. But ideal isn’t always possible.” He looked down at his tea. 

“Surely there are other padawans-”

Anakin laughed harshly at that. “Oh sure. Like I can just approach anybody about that. It’s not just about sex. It’s about not having to be in control all the time. Because I have to keep myself censored and cut down and controlled constantly. For the Council, for the media. The whole kriffing Republic. I want to give it up for a little while.”

“And how did you come to be interested in this as an outlet?” Anakin blushed again. 

“Um, holovids, research. Just ya know...thinking about it. You’d be surprised how easy it is to create a ghost log-in signature on some Temple computers.”

Obi-Wan considered this for long minutes. He wasn’t sure how his next words would be taken. “I have a proposal.” He continued when he received a curious look from Anakin. “I could help you in this matter.” Sex between an adult padawan and Master wasn’t unheard of. And he’d feel much better knowing Anakin wasn’t putting his safety in jeopardy with someone untrustworthy. He found Anakin attractive and was fairly certain that the younger man felt the same. 

Anakin’s eyes bulged. “Are you mocking me?”

“Not at all!” He put his hands up in a placating gesture. “But it could be a mutually beneficial arrangement. We trust each other enough to communicate well, I would never do anything you didn’t want and vice versa. No need to worry about names or medical histories.”

Anakin still seemed off balance. “But what about you? What would you be getting out of it?”

“For one, I’d know you were safe. And for another, well, I’m a Jedi but I’m not celibate. The idea isn’t without appeal to me, and I’m comfortable enough with the basic tenants of the...specifics. Of course it’s only if you’re interested. If you’re not I’d have no hard feelings, of course.”

Anakin wasn’t sure if it was a bad idea, but it definitely wasn’t the worst one he’d had around the concept. And that counted for something. His Master was an attractive man. One who respected him and ok, the idea of maybe this man with a silver tongue for negotiations and the unbeatable Soresu holding him down and...yeah, his body was very much on board that train. No surprises there. 

“Ok, so where would we um, do this, then?” Anakin asked. 

“Not at the Temple,” Obi-Wan said. “Our room isn’t truly neutral and if either of us didn’t like it, the space could become a triggering memory.”

“You’ve really thought this out.” Anakin raised an eyebrow, impressed. The older man laughed.

“Well, maybe not this, but when you have a reputation for successful negotiation, it means you understand the implications of power dynamics. So, neutral space. I believe we passed a hotel on our way here. That would do as well as anything. We don’t have any duties tomorrow morning so it wouldn’t an issue.”

Anakin considered the possibility that he was dreaming. His Master was suggesting a hookup in a sleazy hotel in the lower rim. 

“Yeah, I mean yes. Okay, that sounds good.” Anakin tried to sound more confident than he felt. As creeped out as that Zabrak had made him feel, this was a different kind of anxiety. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having rented a room with a single, not too-gross looking bed, Anakin looked to his Master. Obi-Wan sat and motioned for his apprentice to do the same. 

“Before we start, I need to know exactly what you think you do want, and more exactly what you know you don’t want. Of course you can change your mind at any time either way. But it’s good to lay out expectations.”

Swallowing, Anakin started. “I want to be held down. By my arms or wrists. I like the idea of being tied up while you, um-”

“While I fuck you?” 

Force, hearing his Master say that made him feel like his skin was too tight in such a good way. 

“Yeah. I want bruises. Not from hitting but from your hands or mouth. No choking though, at least not yet.” He was proud he only blushed a little at saying that. 

“And commands? Do you want me to tell you what to do?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the thrum of excitement through his veins, the idea of this intimate exchange. 

“Yes.” The younger man sighed. “I want you to tell me that I’m yours.”

“What if I say or start to do something that you don’t want?”

Anakin had done his research. “I’ll say the thing I hate the most. ‘Sand’.’ Obi-Wan laughed at that. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for us to start. Are you ready?” Anakin nodded but wasn’t sure exactly how to ‘start’. But before he could worry about it too much Obi-Wan was kissing him. He never would have imagined that the man could kiss like this. With so much passion and possessiveness. It was a force that Anakin surrendered to rather than participated in. And it was incredible. Obi-Wan moved his mouth down Anakin’s throat, sucking and biting harshly, leaving marks. He bit particularly hard at the junction of neck and shoulder and Anakin moaned loudly. 

Obi-Wan pushed him onto his back, in the center of the bed now. Having the slightly smaller man’s weight fully over him was blissful. His Master was straddling his legs, reaching farther down to pull his dark tunic up over his head. Obi-Wan stood at the side of the bed to do the same, pulling off his boots then Anakin’s. Both shoe-less and shirtless, he reasserted himself above Anakin. 

Anakin took the opportunity to lightly run his fingernails down his Master’s back. In response Obi-Wan rolled his hips against Anakin’s, eliciting another moan. Then he reached back and grabbed Anakin’s wrists, held them above his head with one hand and leaned down over him. 

“Is this what you want? I could tie you to this headboard, put your body at my mercy.” He nipped at an already tender spot on his padawan’s throat. 

Anakin nodded, fully hard already and very much wanting what was being proposed. 

“Good boy. I’m going to get up to get something to tie you with. And if you want to be good for me, you won’t move a muscle. You do want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” He panted. And stars, saying it like that. He didn’t ever think he’d be able to call Obi-Wan ‘master’ without his knees going weak ever again.

He was rewarded with a soft kiss to his lips as Obi-Wan removed his belt and cleverly found the lube in Anakin’s discarded tunic pockets. 

The padawan felt exposed without his Master’s weight covering him. Finally Obi-Wan was back, an oh, with another searing kiss. Gods, this man could use his mouth. 

“Going to tie you up now.” He ran his fingers gently down Anakin’s cheek. “Just like you want, right?” His green-grey eyes were practically black, pupils blown. Anakin didn’t know it was possible to be this turned on. 

“Yes,” he hissed, trying to grind his hips against Obi-Wan’s.

“Yes, what?” His Master’s voice was rough and deep. 

“Please, please, Master.” He was begging now and didn’t care. But he felt a soft leather belt being wound through his wrists, connecting them to the headboard. 

“I know you could break this hold. Don’t.” Obi-Wan said after securing the young man’s wrists. Anakin could only nod as the man started paying attention to his chest. Fingernails raked lightly down his sides causing him to arch slightly off the bed. Then Obi-Wan’s mouth bit one of Anakin’s nipples hard. He moaned and arched again, hips desperately seeking friction. That sparked a reaction and the hot mouth left.

“No more of that. I decide when you feel pleasure. Understood?” The words were practically whispered into his ear. 

“Yes, yes, only you.” Frantic to placate his Master, his lover.

Obi-Wan sucked a trail of bruising marks down Anakin’s torso, hands firm on the younger man’s hips. He removed his leggings and undershorts in one motion and Anakin sighed at not being confined any longer. 

“Knees up, feet on the bed. There, good boy.” He flushed at the praise. Instead of the feeling of humiliation he’d half expected he felt treasured. 

Obi-Wan clicked the bottle of lube open and rubbed the slick substance between his fingers, warming it. With his index finger he gently traced the ring of muscle at Anakin’s entrance. He leaned in, pressed on Anakin's hips to go farther onto his back, legs now in the air. Inhaling deeply he took in the musky scent of the most vulnerable part of his apprentice’s body. Then he replaced his index finger with his tongue, nose gently nudging his partner’s balls. 

“Ah!” Anakin had never expected this. He frankly hadn’t imagined that someone would want to do something so intimate to him. Obi-Wan’s tongue played at his entrance, sometimes pushing through just the tiniest amount only to come back out and lick at his entrance, nip at the soft skin there. He tried so hard not to beg, to let his Master take control. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Obi-Wan slid his finger in slowly, fully, tongue lapping at his balls. Anakin was pretty sure he could die right now and be totally happy with the events of his life. A second finger. Oh, it burned slightly but in such a good way. The fingers were searching, stretching him and pressing against his walls. 

“You’re going to take more for me, aren’t you? Look how good you’re doing. You want more don’t you?”

“Force, yes,” Anakin groaned out. A third finger. The exploration less gentle now but just as welcomed. The fingers crooked and hit that spot inside him so perfectly. “Oh, fuck, yes, more, please I need more.”

Obi-Wan didn’t change anything about his pace but he teased around Anakin’s prostate. “Aren’t you glad I know how to take such good care of you? Force knows I love doing it.” Obi-Wan removed his fingers and Anakin whined in protest. He stood, removing his pants, then resettling himself in front of Anakin, both now fully naked. First two then three fingers were back inside him. 

“Such a nice cock,” Obi-Wan murmured leaning over Anakin. “If I give you something, can you keep your hips perfectly still?” Anakin nodded yes, trying desperately to keep his hips under control. Obi-Wan ran his tongue from the base to tip, gently licking at the bead of pre-cum on Anakin’s cock. Anakin sounded almost pained at keeping his hips still. He was rewarded with another press to his prostate. 

“So good for me,” Obi-Wan cooed. “Now, I’m going to suck you, and I want you to scream when you come. Understood?”

“Oh gods, yes, please. Yes, Master.” Anakin was so close already and Obi-Wan could feel it through their bond. Stars, he hadn’t expected to love this as much as he did. He enveloped the head of Anakin’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and moving downwards quickly. He began a bobbing motion, using his fingers to attack Anakin’s prostate mercilessly, left hand still helping his apprentice hold his hips down with a bruising grip. 

He felt the younger man tighten around his fingers, knew he was close and knowing that he was the reason the gorgeous young man in front of him was about to come was heady. “I-I-Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled hoarsely and his Master’s mouth was swallowing around him, greedy for the creature beneath him. “Master! Oh!” Anakin was panting now and the older man pulled back, only to lean in and kiss his apprentice thoroughly. The younger man moaned at tasting himself on his Master’s tongue. 

After a few moments he pushed Anakin’s sweaty hair back, fingering his padawan braid. 

“You did so well. Looked so gorgeous when you came. Now I'm going to have to untie you if you want me to fuck you. Get you on our knees.” He moved to the belt at the headboard. 

“Please don’t. I wanna see your face.” And Force if he could deny anything to his padawan when his pupils were blown and his cock was already twitching again. 

“It’ll hurt more,” Obi-Wan dropped a kiss on his lover’s forehead. 

“I don’t care. I want to feel you for days.” And oh, if that didn’t sound like a fantastic idea all of a sudden. 

“Alright, but if it hurts too much-”

“Sand, I know.”

Obi-Wan found the little bottle again, started coating himself in it so Anakin could see. He lined himself up, keeping his eyes locked with the younger man’s. He pushed, feeling his head go past that first tight ring of muscle. 

“Too much?” He asked. 

“No, so good. So kriffing big.” Anakin’s wrists were red against the restraints, his head tipped back in pleasure and cock already half hard again. Obi-Wan kept pushing and gasped when he bottomed out. Obi-Wan was no virgin but he was certain nothing had ever felt this good before. He pulled out slowly, wanting his partner to feel every centimeter drag. Anakin was a mess of moans and whimpers now. Half pleas and wants, his cock twitching and it was such a gorgeous sight. 

“I could fuck you like this. Slowly. For hours if I wanted to.” Obi-Wan said. “Or I could just take you. Hard. Go as fast as I want and make you understand who your Master is. I wonder which one you want, hm?”

Anakin panted, trying to find a response. Finally he looked back into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Hard. Wanna know who I belong to.” Something in Obi-Wan ignited at the admission. Very much wanted to exactly that.

He withdrew almost completely and pushed back in hard, building a pace of deep thrusts that would leave both of them sore. He moved his oil-slicked right hand around Anakin’s cock, loosely at first but growing more firm with the faster strokes. “Force, do you have any idea how good you feel? How perfect your body is for me?” He leaned forward, needing both his hands to support his weight with how fast he was fucking into the body beneath him. “You were made for this. And you’re doing so good. You’re so good at taking my cock, you must want this so much.”

Anakin was gone. He was a stream of “yes”, “Master please,” and pleased sighs and mewled noises. And then Anakin was coming for a second time the heat around his cock got impossibly tighter. “Need you to come inside me.” He finally panted. Obi-Wan thrust into the tight heat once more, coming deep inside his apprentice. He rode his orgasm thinking that it was him who made Anakin’s body come alive like that, made him come nearly untouched. Looking at the cum all over Anakin’s belly he felt pride swell in his chest. 

He pulled out gently and untied Anakin who was still shaking a bit from his last orgasm. He entered the ‘fresher and came back with a warm, damp towel and took great care to clean them both gently. They had the room for a couple more hours so Obi-Wan got in bed and curled up at Anakin’s back, holding him gently. He hoped that was what his padawan had needed so badly that he’d been willing to risk abuse by a stranger to get. As the younger man calmed in his arms, he sent a feeling of warmth and contentment through their bond. Obi-Wan smiled against Anakin’s shoulder and kissed it gently before dozing off for a quick nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things bear repeating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to continue this but I couldn't sleep so, so here we are. Comments are always (desperately) wanted. Also feel free to find me on Tumblr at sjwerewolfinc or on Twitter at @RoyaltyAK (my twitter is super political, as a warning) . Or Pinterest @ avarand .

Ever since that night in a lower-rim hotel, Anakin had been pacing. Not always outwardly, but the slow, maddening, internal back and forth of wanting more. Obi-Wan had certainly let him explore something within himself, but he needed more. Unfortunately, his Master had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in it happening again, that he’d just been trying to keep his padawan safe and anything further would be attachment. Which honestly, the Jedi drew such arbitrary lines in the sand about what was and wasn’t attachment. 

Anakin shook his head and tried to focus on his forms. Exhaling on the correct motion, being mindful to let his abdominal muscles power the next strike instead of his arms, imagining opponents on the open gym floor. He was covered in sweat and normally would have stopped by now, but his internal dilemma over the night his Master had held him down and fucked him over two months ago kept peaking his anxiety, making his sore muscles find new reasons to keep going. 

Finishing in a roll and standing to start the next Form, he noticed he’d gathered a bit of a crowd. There are a few younglings but also a few people from his own cohort. Tru Veld was there, along with Daara and Ferus. Kriffing great, more eyes on him, watching him in the few moments of privacy he ever got. He tried to ignore them as he moved through the set. He tried to focus on the Force, his place within it as it flowed through him. He could pick up on the signatures of his audience as well. There was something odd about one of them. When he recognized it he nearly stumbled on a pivoting kick and improvised a graceful sweep to compensate. Lust. He was picking up on lust that was very much directed towards himself. And it was...oh. Ferus. That was unexpected, to say the least. He thought Ferus hated him. Well, he supposed, it could be both. 

Deciding he was tired of being watched and wouldn’t exhaust his mind anytime soon, he cut his kata short and grabbed a towel, heading back towards the rooms he shared with his Master. 

Their relationship had been so different since that night. The typical soft smiles and subtle jokes he was used to from his Master were gone. He was friendly enough, but also distant and so hesitant to reach out through their bond. Half the time Anakin wished he’d never slept with the man, and the other half he just thought it was ridiculous that they weren’t sleeping together all the time. Kriffing Council and attachments and the war and ugh. He really needed sleep as they’d be shipped out in a couple days if not sooner, likely to Felucia or some other Outer Rim outpost. 

The apartment was empty, and Anakin spent a long time in the ‘fresher. He tried to get himself off, to think about anything except Obi kriffing Wan. Running his hand over himself in the hot water he thought back to practice. Tried thinking about Ferus. He was insufferable, but he wasn’t bad looking. Maybe he’d be the type to hold Anakin down, make him beg. Anakin soaped up his fingers and tried to find that spot that lit him up from the inside. He got off surprisingly quickly to the thought. It wasn’t anywhere near the level of hot that thoughts of his Master made him, but as they said, any port in a storm. And his mind was constantly a storm. 

Feeling at least slightly relaxed he walked from the ‘fresher without a towel, carrying his dirty training robes. The ‘fresher was common space and he realized when he entered main room that he’d been too distracted to sense Obi-Wan coming home. Whatever. It wasn’t as though the man was interested. Besides, wartime meant no room for modesty. He continued into his room without a word, but feeling his Master’s eyes on him. In the past this wouldn’t have been odd at all. And now it was so tangled up. Like a wound that hurt to prod but that couldn’t heal either. He figured he’d never had a record for being a model padawan, so why start? “See something you like?” He called back teasingly to the man who was still watching him through the open door to his room. The gaze vanished. His Master was up and out of the apartment. 

Force, he’d meant to tease. He didn’t think his Master would literally run away from him. A pang shot through his heart. Obi-Wan regretted it. Wished they’d never been like that. He had only done it to help Anakin keep from getting himself seriously hurt by not knowing what he was playing at. He’d been trying to keep this idea at bay but now, after months, it took root. Kriff it felt awful. For the first time he really did wish that his Master had never slept with him. He was nobody’s pity project and he didn’t ask anyone to compromise themselves like that for him. 

Anakin checked his watch. Barely 21:00 hours standard time. He couldn’t bear this alone. Padme. She was in Coruscant. He comm’d her and was infinitely relieved when she picked up. 

“Anakin, you sound odd. Are you alright?” Thank the stars his best friend was perceptive.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Actually no, I’m extremely not fine.” He sighed loudly. “Would now be a good time to come over?” He prayed he didn’t sound as desperate as he suspected he did. 

“Of course, Ani. See you soon?”

“Yeah, on my way.” He headed off to the speeder hangar. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme’s apartments were always so tasteful. Her station would have afforded her much more luxury, but she preferred a lived-in feel for which Anakin was always grateful.

She ushered him straight to the couch, already having poured them both glasses of a Twi’lek rum they both appreciated. He was never sure what he’d done to deserve a friend like her. 

“What’s wrong?” Her eyes had bags under them, too. It seemed a hallmark of war. Late nights, frantic calls, never knowing who to trust...it would drive you mad if you weren’t careful. 

Hi sipped the rum, appreciating the warm spice of it and the slight burn on the back of his throat. “It’s...I think I did something stupid. Not ‘send R2 crashing into a senate meeting on a dare’ stupid. Real, messed up a good thing, stupid.” He shot the rest of the rum in one go and Padme poured another. 

“Start from the beginning.” She advised, sipping her own drink. 

He took a deep breath. He could do this. “I’ve been so stressed. The war, the Council, the Senate. I feel like I’m under surveillance all the time and I don’t have anything private left. The holonet loves stories about the Chosen One who used to be a slave. Who lost it when his mother died. I feel like I don’t have anything that’s mine left.” Padme made a sympathetic face and waited for him to continue. “So...unnecessary details aside, I...went looking for intimacy. Physical intimacy of a specific kind. I don’t want to have to explain why exactly. But I almost got myself into a horror show of a mistake. But Obi-Wan saved me. He-he offered to provide what I was looking for so that I wouldn’t have to deal with strangers or worry about cameras. But ever since he-we-” he took another generous swallow of rum. “He hasn’t treated me the same. He acts like we’re barely friends anymore. If it’s not about a mission or training, we don’t talk about it anymore. He regrets it.” Anakin hung his head. 

Padme wrapped him up in a half hug, both cradling their drinks. “Oh, Ani, are you sure he regrets it?”

“Yeah. I know him. Better than anyone. He can barely look at me now. And the worst part is that after it-I want so much more from him now. And logically I know he can’t give it and I can’t ask him to. The kriffing Jedi Code. But if I thought I wasn’t handling things well before, I feel like a time bomb now.” Tears were leaking from his eyes but he didn’t care. It felt good to get this out. 

“Like he’d be the first Jedi ever to have a lover.” Padme rolled her eyes and Anakin nearly choked at the unexpected turn. “It’s the worst kept secret in the Order, honestly.” She poured herself a second drink. “And anyone would be lucky to have you. I respect the man but if he won’t treat you the way you deserve to be, or if he thought that it was okay to treat sex the same way you’d treat lending someone a hundred credits, he’s an ass.”

Anakin laughed again at that. Perhaps she had a point. It wasn’t like he’d be a padawan for much longer anyway. And if Jedi Master Kenobi wanted to end their relationship like that, then it was his issue. 

“What would you do if you were me?” Anakin asked earnestly. After a moment his friend responded. 

“Honestly? Find someone to help take my mind off him. Oh don’t look so shocked.” She teased warmly. “Senators have needs too, just like Jedi.” Anakin briefly thought that it was a shame they’d never been romantically suited towards each other. But taking in the warmth of her presence he realized how fortunate their friendship really was. 

“I suppose I had better get back to the Temple.” He sighed

“Stay. At least one more drink. We can watch a terrible holovid. Honestly I need to think about something that isn’t a report on Outer Rim conflict or I’m going to lose my mind.”

He was content with pouring them another round and getting comfortable on the couch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ended up taking a shuttle back to the Temple, as he was enjoying his state of drunkenness far too much to pilot a speeder. He was in the Gardens, walking aimlessly and not wanting to go back to his rooms for obvious reasons. He stumbled gracelessly over something in his path. Something that verbally objected to being stumbled over. 

He looked up into the face of Ferus Olin. Of course he’d be meditating this late at night. “Sorry.” Anakin mumbled halfheartedly, standing up and straightening his robes. 

“Skywalker, are you drunk?” Anakin noticed that Ferus was missing his shirt. Honestly the view wasn’t bad. The guy was close to Anakin’s age, kept up a similar training regimen. Green eyes. Not stormy and grey but still pretty. 

“No. Slightly. Yes.” Anakin straightened and put on his best sober face. “Gonna tell?”

Ferus rolled his eyes. “You’re not the first padawan to get hammered, Skywalker. You’re standing on my shirt.”

The rum was really doing the talking at this point. “I don’t know, this view is kind of an improvement.” Anakin smirked as the other padawan flushed red in the dim lighting of the Gardens. 

“The Chosen One thinks I’m attractive? I’ll be sure to write that in my diary. Shirt, please.” 

Padme had said that finding someone else could help take the edge off. And it’s not like he and Ferus were at risk of emotional attachment. 

“I could give you your shirt and we could go our separate ways,” Anakin drawled. “Or, we could go somewhere together and have a much more interesting night.” Ferus was staring at him and Anakin could feel the desire. Not the warmth of Obi-Wan’s arousal, but something at least. And really, that shock of white hair, the toned body, this could be fun. 

“Are you being serious? Because if you’re messing with me I will kick your ass, Chosen One or not.” The fact that Ferus didn’t trust or particularly like him was cold comfort. 

“Extremely serious. Yes or no?” Anakin didn’t care that he was drunk. He desperately needed to feel something that was just his. 

After a couple of long minutes Ferus nodded an affirmative. “My rooms, then. Obi-Wan won’t be back until nearly morning.” Which based on the past few months was true. Obi-Wan couldn’t stand to be near his apprentice during the night anymore. Anakin stepped off the shirt and threw it to the other padawan. They moved silently through the Temple, not passing anyone except service droids. Anakin pressed his hand to the apartment door and entered, Ferus right behind him. 

As soon as he was able to sweep the rooms and make sure his Master wasn’t there, he pounced on the other padawan, pushing him against the wall. Anakin kissed him, trying to convey the kind of mood he wanted to set. One of wants and needs being quickly met. Ferus kissed him back with enthusiasm, clinging to his arms and back. Soon Ferus was once again missing a shirt and Anakin was guiding him to the couch. He removed his own shirt and practically lifted Ferus into his lap so that the other man was straddling him. Maybe this wasn’t what he really wanted but it was a damn good consolation prize. The other padawan started in on Anakin’s neck, Anakin bucking his hips up and moaning in approval. Really, Olin had a nice chest. And back. Smooth skin and toned in all the right places. He ran a hand up his chest, scraping gently with his fingernails, hoping it would be returned. 

Suddenly the door slid open and both padawans froze. Obi-Wan took two steps into the room and they were caught. Anakin’s Master stared, just stared. It was unsettling. “Master, I can explain. Kind of-” Anakin was proud that he was only slurring his words a little bit. 

Anakin wasn’t sure what he expected, but the cold fury on Obi-Wan’s face most certainly wasn’t where he would have put his money. 

“Out!” Obi-Wan yelled, pointing at a half-naked Ferus. “This instant!” Ferus seemed seriously intimidated by his Master and very ungracefully removed himself from Anakin’s lap, collected his shirt and and shoes, and was out the door. Anakin felt briefly disgusted by the show of cowardice. 

Apparently Obi-Wan wasn’t finished. “What were you thinking?!” And wow, he’d never seen his Master so upset. This was unprecedented. Anakin willed himself to be calm. 

“I was thinking that I really needed to get laid and that I’d found someone who was interested in doing the laying.” His Master who had been avoiding him had just cockblocked him! He’d be snarky if he wanted to. 

“You’re drunk! He was taking advantage!”

“He was not! It was my idea. Plus Padme got me drunk, not him.” The rum was leaving his system and he wished it would stay. 

Obi-Wan stalked to the couch, stood directly in front of Anakin who was still only wearing a pair of pants that had become extremely uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan leaned in, inches away from his padawan’s face. “And what were you going to do to him? What were you going to let him do to you?” There was something dangerous in his Master’s eyes. A contained fire burning there. Anakin very much wanted to throw kerosene onto it. 

“Maybe I would have let him do whatever he wanted.” He said, keeping Obi-Wan’s gaze. Kerosene, meet fire. Suddenly Anakin found himself pinned by his wrists above his head and Obi-Wan’s body over his. The grip wasn’t tight or harsh so Anakin permitted it.

“You would have let him fuck you, mark you? That is an unwise decision, padawan.” Anger erupted in Anakin’s chest. 

“You’ve been avoiding me for two months! I made it clear I wanted you, and you turned away. I tried to respect that, and then you lose your mind because I decide to look elsewhere! That’s not fair in any way!”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “I know. I know I don’t have any claim to you. But don’t you see how hard I’ve been fighting this attachment I have for you? How hard it is to be in your presence and understand that I could have more? That we could have so much more?” He opened his eyes and Anakin realized he was pleading. 

“I thought you regretted it.” He said quietly. “I thought you were ashamed of what happened and that you didn’t want anything to do with me ever again.” 

His Master released his grip on his wrists and used his right hand to gently rub Anakin’s cheek. “Quite the opposite. I’ve been unable to think of nearly anything else. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you away. I just couldn’t bear being near you and not really having you.” He pressed their foreheads together. Anakin wrapped his now free arms around his Master gently. The were facing each other on the couch now, foreheads and knees touching. It was the calmest that Anakin had felt in two months. 

“Obi-Wan,” he started, wanting to use the man’s first name, address him as an equal. “We could have this. We wouldn’t be the first Jedi to do so. Especially not with a war going on.” 

His Master sighed. “I’ve tried to uphold the Code my entire life.”

“Maybe the Code should be more flexible. There’s no breathing room in it. No wonder Jedi Fall.”

Obi-Wan laughed darkly. “No, there isn’t. But would you risk being cast out for this? For the media frenzy that would follow if you were?”

Anakin took a deep breath. “Yes. Without question. I love being a Jedi but I’m losing myself. I could find other ways to fight the Separatists. But I don’t think I could find what I have with you anywhere else in a million years. And I’m sorry. About Ferus, I mean. I did just need to feel that intimacy again, but part of me did want to make you jealous, and I apologize for that part. Though I honestly didn’t think you’d be back for hours. Guess I should probably apologize to Ferus, too.” 

Obi-Wan pulled him even closer, both of them wrapped in a tight embrace now. “I should have communicated better. I’m ashamed that I made you feel unwanted like that.” 

“But what about you?” Anakin asked. “Would it be worth it for you if you got kicked out of the Order?” Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a few moments before answering, stroking his hand through the short hair on the back of his padawan’s head. 

“I’ve been meditating on that quite a bit. And, if I still had you, then yes, I would take that chance.”

Anakin seemed to have lost his breath because he couldn’t speak. “I think, like you told me once, I need to know exactly what you want.” He finally managed. 

“You. I want you. Not just in my bed. I want an us. An exclusive us.” 

“You’re not just saying that because you saw me with someone else?”

“No, Anakin. This is much more serious than misplaced jealousy.” Obi-Wan pulled back but lowered his shields fully for the first time in way too long. The longing, desire, affection, and love that flowed through the bond amazed Anakin. Nearly brought tears to his eyes for the second time that night. He tried to return his feelings as well. He pushed his hurt through the bond, but also his relief and longing. His admiration and the delicate part of himself that very much loved his Master. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed cocooned like that on the couch. Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, the corner of his mouth, his temple, the crease on the outside of his eye, all with reverence and patience. Then Obi-Wan tilted his head back, kissed Anakin fully. It quickly deepened, the hot slide of tongues, teasing back and forth. The nips to lower lips, hands in each other’s hair. Anakin forgot how much he liked the feeling of Obi-Wan’s beard against his face. Obi-Wan raked his nails down the back of Anakin’s head and he moaned. His Master pulled back and oh god, his eyes were more grey than green now, pupils slightly blown. He felt pinned by that gaze. 

“I want you in my bed. Naked. I want you to wait for me there, without touching yourself.” Stars, that gravel edge the older man’s voice could take on was incredibly hot. Anakin nodded, standing and moving into his Master’s bedroom. He quickly divested himself of pants and under shorts and made himself comfortable on the bed. He heard the ‘fresher in the common room start up. Force, he’d have to wait for him for awhile then. He tried to appreciate the gray sheets that smelled like his Master. That would smell like both of them soon. God, he was mostly hard and couldn’t do anything about it. In other circumstances he might court punishment, but not when it had been so long. 

After an eternity, Obi-Wan entered the room, wearing only a towel and hair still damp. Anakin was holding onto the headboard behind him to keep from touching himself like he very much wanted to do. 

“Look at you,” Obi-Wan purred. “Turns out the right incentive can make you be so good.” He laid down next to his apprentice, close but not touching. “You look so gorgeous, waiting for me to touch you.” Anakin met his gaze but said nothing. Trying to draw the moment out and loving the praise. Obi-Wan touched his cheek, traced, his cheek bone, his jaw line. Ran the pad of his thumb over Anakin’s lip. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you feel less than desirable. No one should ever treat you carelessly.” Anakin gently sucked the digit, just the slightest pressure and press of tongue. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut. “Tell me what you want, dear one.”

Anakin had a million answers to that question but he focused on one. He swallowed, having never voiced this before. “I want you to blindfold me. Then make me get on my knees for you.” Obi-Wan kissed him fiercely. 

“Force knows what I did to deserve you.” His Master stood from the bed, shedding his towel and giving Anakin an excellent view as he rifled through a drawer for something. It was a thick red satin belt, left over from a ceremony they’d attended after a victory on some Outer Rim world. Anakin raised an eyebrow. “We won an important battle after you saved my life. I kept it out of sentiment.” He smiled softly. Force, Anakin had missed those smiles. After another kiss and Obi-Wan instructed him to sit on the edge of the bed. He tied the satin cloth around Anakin’s eyes twice, making sure it was secure but not painful. Running his hands down Anakin’s shoulders, then thighs, teasing around his groin but not touching, making his padawan moan, he spoke again. “Remember dear one, say ‘sand’ or tap my leg three times, and I’ll stop doing whatever it is we’re doing.” Anakin nodded, anticipating what was to come. 

“Yes, Master.” A shiver went down his spine at how good it felt to say those words again in that context. 

“Now, on your knees.” Obi-Wan guided him by the shoulders, settling him on the hard floor in front of the bed. He tilted his padawan’s chin up gently. “Open your mouth slightly.” Anakin complied eagerly. He felt the gentle press of his Master’s cock against his lips, pushed his tongue forward to taste. Obi-Wan was hard, the thick weight of him against Anakin’s tongue was perfect. Anakin tried to take more, easing his lips over the head, mindful of his teeth. He swirled his tongue around the head slowly, getting used to the flavor. “So good,” Obi-Wan moaned. “Such a pretty sight, you sucking my cock.” Obi-Wan moved his right hand to the back of Anakin’s head, not pushing but scraping his nails against the scalp, making his apprentice groan. He moved his left hand to the juncture of Anakin’s jaw. “Relax these muscles, oh yes, such a good boy.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t get enough of watching his cock disappear into Anakin’s mouth. His lover was being so careful, trying so hard to make it good for him. And Force, it was pure bliss. He doubted that Anakin would be able to deep throat on the first try. That was a skill that had to be learned. But this was perfect nonetheless. And Anakin was nothing if not determined. He was taking as much as he could, trying to take more every few seconds, never stopping with his tongue. Gods it felt amazing. He felt Anakin pull back, lick curiously at a drop of precum and then envelop him in that head again. Later, when his padawan was more used to this, Obi-Wan would take so much pleasure in thrusting into his mouth. An image came to Obi-Wan through their training bond. One of Anakin still blindfolded and tied to the headboard by his wrists above Obi-Wan, riding his cock. Oh stars, yes. 

He gently stopped Anakin and pulled back, tilting his chin up once again. “Is that what you want? To ride me while I fuck you at whatever pace I want?” 

“Yes, please, Master.”

“You’ve been so good, of course you can have that.” He guided his lover up and back on the bed. “First I want you on your hands and knees, so I can get you ready.” Anakin complied immediately. Obi-Wan pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. As he warmed his fingers in it he left small bite marks over Anakin’s ass, laughing has he found a particularly sensitive spot. Before he started with his fingers, he once again licked Anakin’s entrance, playing with the sensitive flesh around it, making sure to roughly use his beard against it. And oh, that always seemed to get Anakin moaning incoherently. He wanted to mark every part of him. Make his lover’s body clearly read ‘property of Obi-Wan Kenobi’. He dragged his beard against that skin again while dragging his nails down one of the younger man’s cheeks. 

“Yes, oh god, so good, Master. Want you so much.” Something about Obi-Wan drove him mad like he doubted anyone else ever would. 

“I know, dear one.” He pushed a first finger in, soon joined by a second, scissoring the tight muscles of Anakin’s body. He barely brushed the prostate and his apprentice was mewling, desperately wanting to thrust his hips. Obi-Wan was certain that he’d never had a lover as responsive as Anakin. Certainly the young man did nothing by halves. 

“Please, I’m ready. I need you.” Anakin panted into the mattress. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Another brief press against that spot deep inside him. 

“Oh! Yes, I want it to hurt a little. Plus I already stretched myself today. Was thinking about you.” Anakin sent a mental image of how he’d tried to pleasure himself earlier. And gods, if that wasn’t something that drove Obi-Wan mad. “Didn’t feel as good as you.” 

“No, I imagine it wouldn’t. But then I know what you need, don’t I?” He flipped Anakin onto his back, leaned over him. He saw the mark that Ferus had left earlier on his padawan’s neck. He touched it with one of the fingers that had just been inside Anakin. “This won’t do at all. Can’t have anyone else thinking they’re allowed to touch you like that, can we?” His voice was low and dangerous. He knew he couldn’t blame either young man, but he was angry at himself. 

“No,” Anakin quickly agreed. “Need you to make it right.” That was all Obi-Wan needed to hear. He bent his head and covered the mark possessively, sucking a larger one into the skin, covering it. He left several other marks on Anakin’s neck as well. He’d have to Force heal them most likely, but right now they both needed to see and feel them. Anakin was writhing beneath him and Obi-Wan pinned his hips forcefully, making sure to dig his fingers in hard, the way Anakin liked. 

He rolled off and moved Anakin up on his knees, facing the headboard. He kissed his cheek gently. “One moment, love.” He returned and began tying Anakin’s wrists to the headboard with a length of old cloth, quickly slicking his own length up, and murmuring praise and leaving a few more bruising marks with his lips and teeth. 

“Lift one leg, let me underneath you.” They both groaned as their cocks touched, Anakin settling in over Obi-Wan’s hips. He could feel that his Master’s cock was already slick with the lubricant. Obi-Wan wasted no time in guiding Anakin’s hips up, aligning himself at the younger man’s entrance. He had to use his hand to help as Anakin’s were preoccupied. Letting his cock remain just at the entrance, teasing. “Tell me you need this. Need me to give you what you want.”

“Nothing feels like you, Master. I need you to guide me, fuck me, take care of me. Nobody else can.” He tried to press down but Obi-Wan’s bruising grip stopped him. “Need you inside me, all around me. Need you to make me come and make me feel safe. Want you to shove yourself inside me so hard that I scream.” Well he certainly wouldn’t deny either of them that. He pushed in fully in one swift, brutal motion. And Force, Anakin did scream. 

Obi-Wan shouted something as well but couldn’t be bothered to care. He continued to hold Anakin’s hips still, despite the young man’s efforts to thrust in time with his. “No, love. Need hold you still so I can fuck you like you need. Can you do that for me?”

“I want to,” Anakin panted. “But what if I misbehave?” 

“Then I’m going to have to punish you.” He sent an image of his hand coming down on one of Anakin’s perfect ass cheeks hard. Felt the pleasure the young man had at such an image. 

“I-I’ll try to be good.” Obi-Wan grinned, knowing they both wanted at least a slip up or two. He thrust up into Anakin again and again, setting a fast pace, loved how his padawan’s head was thrown back in ecstasy. Like this, Obi-Wan couldn't touch his Anakin's cock as his hands were occupied, but that seemed to be fine for now. The tight perfection of the body above him was everything. He pushed up again, using one hand to tug harshly at one of Anakin’s nipples. Anakin used the distraction to push down against Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan spanked Anakin hard, right hand making an obscene sound against his ass. 

Anakin screamed again, and Obi-Wan was worried he didn’t like it for a moment before the feeling of white hot pleasure came across their bond. Anakin was close now, he could feel it. 

“You told me you’d be good.” Obi-Wan was panting now. 

“I tried. But gods, sometimes I just need to know you’re there to catch me, know that you’ll make me be good if I mess up.” His Master dragged his nails through the reddened skin lightly. 

“Always, dear one. You’re so close, I can feel it.” 

“So close. Please let me come, Master.” Obi-Wan gripped his lover’s cock, pulling on it gently. 

“Come for me, Ani. Right now, come.” And Anakin did, spilling all over both their chests and stomachs. The sight of his apprentice, blindfolded, bound, totally trusting him, sent Obi-Wan over, thrusting one last time up into Anakin’s tight heat. 

After they’d both regained their senses a bit, Obi-Wan gently maneuvered Anakin, untying his wrists from the headboard and then removing the blindfold. As soon as Anakin could see his kissed Obi-Wan soundly, loving the feel of come on on both their torsos. Obi-Wan summoned an old cloth to clean them both, not wanting to walk to the fresher. He curled his body around Anakin’s once again. He could sense the younger man's mind racing and with a pang of guilt knew it was his fault. 

“Anakin, I’m not going anywhere this time. I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t communicate that last time. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the depth of my feelings. We should have worked through it together. I will talk to you first from now on. I need to take care of you not just like this, but in all ways.” 

Anakin turned in his arms to press his face against Obi-Wan’s chest. “Ok, I’m holding you to it. And I’ll try too. To really talk, not just walk around naked.” He smirked. “I can’t lose you like that again. If you treat me like a stranger again I won’t be able to handle it.” 

“We’re an ‘us’ now. No going back from that unless you want to. And I won’t ever put distance between us like that again. I swear.”

Anakin curled up contentedly, tucked under Obi-Wan’s chin despite being the larger of the pair. They both rested happily for the first time in far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
